Toxic
by Azu Tygrress07
Summary: Detention leads to something more as Britney Spears' (ugh, can't believe we just said that) song "Toxic" runs through two boys' minds. SLASH. HarryDraco.


Toxic  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the song... we don't own the characters... we really don't own shit... well maybe the plot... We just thought this was a hot ass song and would make a good fic for Harry/Draco loverrrrrs everywhere... Have fun kids.  
  
Warnings: This fic contains SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. This fic is rated R for adult themes, some strong language, and sexual situations. Not for the kids. Go read Dora the frickin' Explorer if you want that rated G shit. Anyways, all joking aside, don't bother with flames cause we already warned your asses. Enjoy!  
  
(Harry's P.O.V.) 7:30. An hour and a half left stuck in detention. With him. Don't get me wrong, I wanted it. Badly. That's why I planned this whole thing. Glancing across the potions room, I could feel him watching me. Merlin, those eyes. Twin pools of lucid silver gray I felt like I could drown in. That's when I knew for sure I had to have him. I needed him. Running a hand through my messy black hair, I stole another glance at the blond-haired god who haunted my every waking thought. He shifted in his seat and turned away nonchalantly. A tune pounded in my head while I continued to stare. It was toxic, addictive, just like him.  
  
Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin' There's no escape  
  
I can't wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it  
  
I rose silently to my feet, the blood pulsing in my veins. Crossing the space separating me from the object of my most erotic desires, I caught him by surprise sitting next to him. He looked at me suspiciously when his gaze caught mine. I knew he could see the longing in my eyes. I didn't care. I wanted him right then and there. The blood was draining from my head as it pooled in an area further south, much further south if you know what I mean. The feeling was dizzying.  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
I spoke the last line aloud as I sat in his dizzying presence. "Do you feel me now?" The expression on his face quickly melted from his normal icy sneer into a look of pure lust, fiery and animalistic. It was amazing to say the least. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine in a sort of primal desperation. Warm and demanding, it sent my body into a spiral of emotion. Like at an amusement park, I was sent on a toxic ride. There was no use fighting it any longer. With one kiss, I was addicted.  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
(Draco's P.O.V.) 9:00. Snape finally sent us away. Detention was over. Time to head back to our respective house common room. I wondered whether that soul-searing kiss had meant as much to him as it had to me. I stared down the raven-haired boy, daring him to take it further. He seemed distant, like his mind wasn't really with me. He looked dizzy and I wondered if that was because of me kissing him. I certainly hoped it was because I sure as hell was feeling the same way.  
  
It's getting late  
  
To give you up  
  
I took a sip  
  
From my devil cup  
  
Slowly  
  
It's taking over me  
  
I followed him into the hallway, not really willing to let him leave me. I was afraid if I let it end here, things would go back to the way they were between us. The passion was there right along with the sexual tension, but I needed more than that. I needed to feel his lips on mine, his hands caressing my every curve and crevice. I'd had a taste of what it could be like, and I was consumed with the need to take things farther. Merlin, the yearning in the air was almost tangible, it was so damn thick. Unfortunately, we had come to the place where Slytherin and Gryffindor parted ways. I knew I had to do something; he was walking away.  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now  
  
"Can you feel me now?" I smirked as Harry whirled around, his emerald eyes wide at my twisted use of his own words. He stood very still, our eyes locked in an intense stare. I saw the question posed in those toxic green pools and knew that it was now or never. Three long strides and the space that had formerly separated us had disappeared. I could feel his warm breath on my face as I pinned his body between mine and the wall. I reached up to carefully remove his glasses and wrapped them in my robe, then discarded them both on the floor. I saw his gaze drift over the snake tattoo on my upper left arm and his tongue dart out wetting his lips. "You like that, eh Potter?" I laughed as he nodded slowly, but my laugh was cut short when he slid his own robes down over his body, allowing it to pool at his feet. It was then I saw the tattoo emblazoned on his upper right arm. A lion. How appropriate. I looked up just in time to have him capture my lips with his own.  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Need was building inside of me, threatening to take over. My head was swimming with the intensity of feeling his tongue invading my mouth, gliding smoothly over every corner, exploring every inch. We engaged in a fierce battle with our tongues, each bent on gaining control of the kiss. I'm not sure when, but at some point our clothing had been reduced to wife- beaters and boxers. Without the hindrance of outer garments, I could feel his growing arousal against mine. I wanted, no, needed to have him inside me. Now.  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I'm ready now  
  
(Harry's P.O.V.) 2:00 a.m. I awoke to the intoxicating scent of the dragon who was my lover, Draco Malfoy. I could hardly believe my luck when he uttered those fateful words, 'fuck me, Harry.' The intimacy of his using my first name filled me with a strange emotion that I couldn't quite place then. The words sounded nice rolling off his tongue as if he were used to saying them. Maybe they were a frequent part of his dreams; I could only imagine. He sighed and snuggled closer to me, his blond head buried in my shoulder. I smiled and stroked his head, running my fingers through his hair, moving on to caress his cheek.  
  
I glanced around looking for a clock, and spotting about twelve of them on the wall, wondered when we had moved to the room of requirement. It didn't really matter, but it was way past time for us to part ways. I shook him gently, not really wanting to wake him, but knowing there would be serious consequences if we were found like this. He groaned softly and mumbled something along the lines of "five more minutes, Harry, we can do it." I shook my head and chuckled quietly. "No we can't, Draco, it would take a lot longer than that."  
  
Somehow we managed to get dressed, but still lingered in the room, unwilling to part. I looked into those stormy silver orbs and was almost lost again. I held onto my will and turned to open the door. "After you, Draco." I watched as he moved from the room, following his body movements carefully with my eyes. He has a nice ass, I mused silently. I tore my gaze upward as he turned to face me. "We definitely have to do this on a regular basis, Harry." He licked his lips and stepped toward me. With a quick kiss, he turned in a billowing of his robes and was gone. "Oh, we will. Don't worry, we will."  
  
My last waking thought before drifting into restless slumber was that Draco Malfoy was absolutely toxic...  
  
*~* Fin *~*  
  
End Note: Yeah! How you like that, bitches?! See? We can be serious and moody and shit. Resisting all urges to put in crazy random shit (i.e. what color Draco and Harry's boxers were, or a certain someone's sudden craving for cheese), we think we did all right for ourselves. Now review, before we bust a cap in y'all punk asses! If you're real good, we might do more romantic shit like this. It's pretty hot. Needless to say, we had LOTS of fun writing it. Well, that's all. Oh, by the way, Draco has silver boxers with little green snakes on them, and Harry has red boxers with little gold lion cubs on them. ^-^ So cute! 


End file.
